criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
David Jones
Agent David Jeremiah Jones is your partner in all the cases of Criminal Case. He can be selected as your partner when all of your teammates have been used or when you just select him in the teammate selection screen. He was seen for the first time from the very beginning of the game. Appearance Jones has dark brown spiky hair and light blue eyes. He has long ears and a wide nose. Jones always wears a light blue full-sleeves shirt with a dark green tie. On the two sleeves of his shirt, there is a blue logo with the colour red on the top. The logo reads "POLICE" in the middle. Personal Life Jones says that he hates chain smokers in Case #3. Jones hates sewers, as claimed by himself in Case #5. Jones dislikes Bart Willams, Tony Marconi and Dimitri Balanchine. Jones is divorced. After the killer is arrested in Death by Crucifixion (Case #7), he tells the player that his ex-wife wanted him to see a psychologist because of the stress being a police officer caused. Jones loves country music, as mentioned by himself in the Additional Investigation of Case #14. Jones wanted to be a magician when he was younger. He reveals this when the team find a magician's suitcase whilst looking for a tarot card for Josie Picket in the Additional Investigation of Case #16. It is known that Jones is allegric to compost. He tells this when the team find a wheelbarrow full of compost during the Additional Investigation of Case #18. It is also known that Jones' salary is $1200. He tells this when the team find a credit card receipt of a tequila bottle during Chapter 1 of Case #19. When Jones was a student, he worked in a luxury restaurant. He tells this when the team find a caviar spoon during Chapter 2 of Case #20. Jones may have practised S & M in his past, as Jezabela seems to recall a time in which they spent together in A Deadly Game (Case #20). Jones is not eager to tell this story or explain why he knew about Jezabela and her club. Jones owns a deer clock sold to him from Desmond Galloway which cost him his whole salary: $1200. He bought this clock in To Die or Not to Die (Case #22). Jones also bought a Bear Rug to go with his deer clock from Mortimer Mutlog in Anatomy of a Murder (Case #24). In Case #26, Jones reveals that ever since he was a kid, he always felt uncomfortable whenever he used to go to the local Grimsborough library. In that very case, it is discovered that Jones' full name is David Jones (click here to see a photo). It is also discovered that the librarian, Constance Bell knew Jones since he was a young boy and didn't like him for some reason (maybe because Jones never returned her library's books early). For example, when the team go to search her library for the first time, she orders Jones not to touch any of her books. In Case #29, after learning about the murder of the chief of Grimsborough scouts, Connor Sullivan, Jones mentions that he used to be a scout when he was a kid, and says that these kinds of things would never happen back in his days and that things were much simpler at that time. In Case #31, Margaret Littlewood (an old lady who had participated in the annual Dog Pageant competition with her dog, Astrid) poisoned Jones so that she would not get caught and arrested for the murder of another participant, Molly Robinson. Margaret had poisoned Jones when the team had went to give her the ribbon of Astrid. Just then, She gave Jones to eat one of her cupcakes which was mixed with poison. As a result, Jones became extremely sick and couldn't do further investigation and was replaced by Ramirez. In the very case, after being arrested, Margaret handed the police the antidote to her poison which later recovered Jones. She also asked the police to give Jones her secret book of recipes, and her dog, Astrid so that he could take care of it and enter the Dog Pageant competition. Jones then took part in the competition with Astrid and won. And later in Case #40, it is mentioned that Jones' ex-wife name was Charlotte and that they got divorced because she couldn't handle the risk his job entailed. In Case #48, the citizens of Maple Heights filed complaints against Jones for being rude to them. Chief Samuel King also said that the case was too serious for him. As a result, Jones was replaced by Grace. Gallery jones happy.png|Happy jones preoccupied.png|Nervous jones sad.png|Sad 1 Jones - Sad.png|Sad 2 jones shocked.png|Shocked 1 Shocked Jones.png|Shocked 2 jones sweated.png|Sweating 1 Sweating Jones.png|Sweating 2 JonesSweating.png|Sweating 3 jones toughtful.png|Thinking 1 thinking 2.PNG|Thinking 2 Agent Jones Horrified.png|Horrified Relieved.png|Relieved Jones crying.png|Crying Jones eating.png|Eating 1 Jones eating 2.png|Eating 2 D.J. 2.png|Eating 3 D.J. 3.png|Eating 4 jones sad eating.png|Eating 5 Jones pirate.png|Pirate Jones questioning.png|Wondering Jones compassionate.png|Compassionate Jones impressed.png|Impressed Jones pleased.png|Pleased jones furioso.png|Furious 1 Thunder.png|Furious 2 Jones Angry2.png|Angry 1 Angry.png|Angry 2 Jones l.jpg|Angry 3 Winking.png|Winking seriousjones.png|Serious 1 Serious.png|Serious 2 jonescalling.png|Calling Sick.jpg|Sick 1 Sick Jones.jpg|Sick 2 Jones 51.png|Sick 3 jonesunderwater.png|Underwater Outfit 1 Underwater Jones.png|Underwater Outfit 2 shy-jones-in-a-swimsuit.png|Underwater Outfit 3 jones2.jpg|Shy Disgused 2.png|Disgusted 1 Disgusted 1.png|Disgusted 2 Jones - Disgusted.png|Disgusted 3 Thinking.png|Thoughtful Criminal Case on Facebook.png|Determined AJ.png|With Margaret Littlewood's Dog, Astrid jones.jpg|Devil Jones - Confident.png|Confident mad.png|Mad 1 12121221.png|Mad 2 kjlg.png|Showing His Badge Jonessupergirl.jpg|Wearing a Girl's Superhero 1 Jones 28.png|Wearing a Girl's Superhero Costume 2 J34.jpg|Watching the match between the Grimsborough Quails and Wippeka Armadillos. jones 34 shocked.png|Wearing Face Paint and Shocked jones facepaint thinking.png|Wearing Face Paint and Thinking jones facepaint sad.png|Wearing Face Paint and Sad Jones - Asking.png|Asking 1 New Imagej.jpg|Asking 2 Sweat and Scared.png|Extremely Scared and Worried 51555454155454554.png|Fantasizing Jones - Eating Cupcake.png|Eating Cupcake JonesCryingwhileLaughing.png|Crying While Laughing JoneswithBucketofpaint.png|Covered in Blue Paint Jones In Love.png|Afectionate 1 DJ.png|Affectionate 2 A.Jones.png|Affectionate 3 jonesinspandex.png|Wearing Athletic Clothes jones_wife.png|Jones and his ex-wife, Charlotte lol.PNG|In Action corre.PNG|Cool mild angry.PNG|Mild Angry angry sambil suspericous.PNG|Asking with Suspicion wonder.PNG|Fantasizing with Suspicion ko.PNG|Nervous and Serious Jones mask.jpg|Jones with Mask Hypno_jones.png|Jones Hypnotized Hypno_jones2.png|Hypnotized Jones with Gun Hypno_jones3.png|Hypnotized Jones After Being Hit by Ramirez cccc.png|Bandaged Jones 195px-Xzx.png Sa.png Jones disguised.png|Disguised Cx.png|Removing Mask explosion jones.PNG|Explosion JJJJJJJJJJJ.png|Smiling Jones 30.png 2345.png|Blushing C.png Jones - Stressed Out.png|Stressed Out Jones 233333333.png|Mad and Blushing Jones golf.png|In Golf Outfit wearing burger vendor apron.jpg|Wearing Burger Vendor Apron Jones sexy.png|Classy Jones 1.jpg|In Tuxedo 1422468 714917098574151 848851171 n.jpg bbj.PNG|Jones in Facebook Fall Games Sale jones picture.jpg Jones Chrismas.png|Christmas dfghjkl.png|Pointing Jones Calm Down.png|Calm Down JONES.png|Loading Screen Jones Untitled-2.png|Thumbs up 45joneswrestler.png|Jones The Wrestler 1383544 332428316909666 450509469 n.jpg|35,000,000 Likes David Jones Monster Sale.png|Jones Halloween Monster Sale Caso 46.png jones dark.png|In the Dark with Ramirez. Bear Rug.png|Jones' Bear Rug, Purchased from Mortimer Mutlog. Stylish Deer Clock.png|Jones' Stylish Deer Clock Case Appearances As one of the main characters, Jones appears in every single case. Category:Main Characters